


Head & Shoulders

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Routine, Some Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Написано по внутрикомандной заявке «Ангст-драма-бзхднсть. Сэму по какой-то причине приходится постричься почти под ежик: заклятие, проклятие, жвачка в волосах запуталась. Дин сначала радуется и зубоскалит: мол, наконец на мужика похож стал, а потом понимает, что тоже тоскует по Сэмовым волосам, и пытается загладить свою вину — массажные щетки там покупает, шампуни аля "длина и сила"».





	Head & Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Фик с ЗФБ-2017.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Они вывалились из горящего дома и долго лежали на пожухлой траве газона, пока над ними взмывали в ночное небо ало-оранжевые языки пламени.  
      — Ну и сукин же сын, — пробормотал Дин, ощущая на зубах сушащий язык солоноватый привкус пепла.  
      — Просто сука, — поправил его Сэм и, морщась, потрогал ожог на руке.  
      Призрак был, в общем-то, вполне обычным — не считая любви поиграть со спичками. И именно эта любовь в итоге сыграла им на руку, потому что вместе с домом призрак умудрился подпалить собственные останки и благополучно сгорел прямо посреди пафосной речи. Правда, перед этим он знатно погонял братьев, сбрасывая им на головы горящие предметы. Дину вот не повезло встретиться с балкой, благо Сэм ее быстро стащил. А на Сэма упали занавески, которые наверняка были и на десятую долю не такими тяжелыми, как балка, зато полыхали не в пример лучше. Дину даже пришлось сорвать с себя куртку, чтобы затушить пламя.  
      — Ладно, пора валить, пока тут весь город не собрался, — предложил Сэм. Вдалеке и впрямь уже завывали пожарные сирены.  
      — Поддерживаю.  
      Они дохромали до Импалы — Дин с неудовольствием подумал, что обивка точно провоняет дымом, — и незамеченными убрались восвояси.  
      В мотеле Дин великодушно предложил Сэму первым воспользоваться душем, а сам принялся раскладывать на столе содержимое аптечки. Не то чтобы они серьезно пострадали, но паре ожогов мазь точно не помешала бы. Тем временем из ванной доносился шум воды и тихое гудение: Сэм что-то напевал себе под нос — не то Леди Гагу, не то Битлов. Но вот душ выключился, раздался шорох, а затем громкое «ах!».  
      Дин подобрался — что еще могло приключиться?! — но дверь в ванную распахнулась, на пороге появился вполне живой Сэм в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, и Дин расслабился.  
      Как оказалось, зря.  
      — Ты только погляди на это! — рявкнул Сэм, указывая пальцем себе на голову.  
      Дин послушно пригляделся. И обомлел. Половина Сэмовой гривы исчезла, оставив после себя щетину не больше дюйма длиной с обугленными, скрученными кончиками. И как это он не заметил? Ну да, перед домом Сэм был справа от него, и было темно, в Импале он тоже был повернут левой стороной…  
      — И что теперь с этим делать? — прошипел Сэм не хуже заправской змеи.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — Ну, прическа довольно экстравагантная, а ты и так выделяешься, Йети. Схожу за ножницами.  
      — Перебьешься, — фыркнул Сэм и, подойдя к своей сумке, принялся доставать чистую одежду. — Я в парикмахерскую. Вернусь через полчаса-час.  
      Вернувшийся Сэм был настолько на себя не похож, что Дин чуть не упал с кровати, на которой раскладывал оружие после того, как помылся. Парикмахер явно не стал изобретать велосипед и изобразил на голове Сэма стрижку, весьма похожую на стрижку самого Дина.  
      — Ух ты! — осклабился Дин. — Теперь хотя бы заметно, что мы братья.  
      Он подумывал было встать и ободряюще похлопать Сэма по плечу, но тот так мрачно зыркнул на него, что Дин счел за лучшее остаться на месте. Сэм пробурчал что-то неразборчивое в ответ на подколку и прямой наводкой направился к своей кровати, где вскоре и захрапел.  
      В последующую неделю Дин чувствовал себя… странно. Обычно он мог заметить брата где угодно, словно внутри у него был встроен компас, но сейчас компас то и дело давал сбой. Нет, если Сэм стоял, особых проблем не было, но вот если он ждал Дина в кафе… Пару раз Дин едва не прошел мимо нужного столика — что лишь добавило Сэму хмурости. Не помогали ни шутки, ни поход в бар, ни новое, довольно интересное и запутанное дело.  
      Хуже всего, что Дин поймал себя на том, что и сам скучает по длинной шевелюре брата. Больше нельзя было мимоходом взъерошить длинные лохмы, чтобы те свесились Сэму на глаза; не было повода прикалываться и называть Сэма девчонкой или предлагать заплести косички. Как будто образовалось некое пустое место, которое ни один из них не знал, как заполнить. И это раздражало.  
      И вдобавок ко всему с этой новой стрижкой Сэм казался каким-то другим: суровым, замкнутым, колючим, неприятно напоминая свою бездушную ипостась — и еще почему-то отца.  
      В конце концов короткие волосы все же сослужили Сэму хорошую службу: семейка гулей, которую они обнаружили в конце новой охоты, отчаянно не хотела расставаться с жизнью… или как это у них называется, и сопротивлялась изо всех сил. Когда Сэм сцепился с главой семьи — толстым и высоким гулем, укравшим внешность и комплекцию у бывшего боксера, — тот попытался схватить его за волосы, но похожие на сосиски пальцы соскользнули с коротких прядей, и Сэм благополучно его прикончил.  
      — Вот видишь, — назидательно сказал Дин, привалившись к стене рядом с братом и переводя дух, — и от коротких волос бывает польза.  
      — Я заметил, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Сэм.  
      Дин помолчал.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что они еще отрастут? Тебе ведь не руку оттяпали, — сказал он наконец.  
      — Понимаю. — Сэм вздохнул, встал и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. — И ты не станешь возражать?  
      — Я могу возражать сколько угодно, — Дин пожал плечами. — Но ты взрослый человек, и твои волосы — твое дело. Кроме того… — он помялся, — я вроде как… к ним привык.  
      Сэм усмехнулся, его лоб впервые за всю неделю немного разгладился.  
      — Ну как я могу лишить тебя такого неиссякаемого источника шуток, — сказал он. — Будем отращивать.  
      — Остановимся по дороге у магазина, и я скуплю у них весь запас средств для ускоренного роста волос, — пообещал Дин.  
      И взъерошил короткую шевелюру Сэма.


End file.
